Un jour de SaintValentin différent
by xxxloveItasasu
Summary: One-shot sur un jour de st-valentin chez les Niwa. Dark a fait une annonce qui est par rapport à Daisuke. Attention lemon.


Un jour de Saint-Valentin bien different

Daisuke Niwa dormait tranquillement. Rien ne semblait vouloir le réveiller. Rien ? Non ! Un ange noir résistait toujours et encore à ce sommeil ravageur et ce n'était pas facile pour le jeune garçon.

"_Daisuke ! Faut te lever !"_

Le jeune garçon se réveilla d'un bond et maudit le voleur en lui. Celui-ci se moqua de lui et le collégien se prépara en vitesse car il était très en retard. Il alla au collège en courant.

''_Si tu veux arriver à temps, laisses moi la place." _Le taquina Dark.

_"Tais-toi !"_

_"Oh ! On est de mauvaise humeur ?"_

Daisuke ne répondit pas et courut plus vite en ignorant les remarques moqueuses du seigneur ailé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle de classe, Saheara se jeta sur notre pauvre roux en criant :

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Daisuke !

-Hein ? Fit le jeune garçon perdu.

-Bah oui ! T'as oublié ?

-Heu... Bah c'est que... heu...

-Enfin comment peut on oublier la Saint-Valentin alors qu'une annonce vient d'arriver !

-Hein ?

_"Tu as envoyé une annonce Dark ?"_

_"Oui. _Rit l'ange noir. _Tu verras ce soir. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide cependant."_

_"Heu... D'accord, si tu veux."_

-Tu ne devineras jamais ! S'exclama Saheara.

-Heu... Quoi ?

-Dark a annoncé qu'il volerait la personne la plus chère à ses yeux !

-Ah.

Le temps que l'info monte au cerveau du roux.

-Hein ?

_"C'est quoi ces bêtises Dark ?"_

_"Tu verras ce soir."_

_"Hein ? Quoi ? Attends ! Dark !"_

_"..."_

_"Dark ?"_

_"..."_

_"Il ne me répond pas."_

-Oui. Continua l'ami de Daisuke, en hochant la tête. C'est vraiment stupide comme annonce mais bon. On peut dire qu'il est tombé bien b...

-Ce n'est pas stupide ! Intervint une voix.

Riza arriva avec sa soeur et ses amies en colère contre Saheara qui avait insulté le voleur fantôme.

-Dark n'a pas fait une annonce minable ! Continua la cadette Harada, des étoiles pleins les yeux quand il s'agissait de l'ange noir. C'est la preuve qu'il est romantique ! Il va montrer au monde entier qui est la personne qu'il aime !

-J'aimerais bien que ce soit moi ! S'enthousiasma l'une de ses amies.

-Rêve pas trop ! Dit une autre moqueuse. Dark ne s'intéressera jamais à toi !

-Quoi ? On verra !

-D'accord !

-C'est stupide ce que vous dîtes ! Râla Riku la jumelle de Riza. Dark n'est qu'un pervers sans aucuns sentiments !

_"Le pervers t'emmerde !" _Gronda l'ange noir.

"_Dark ?"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Rien. Je suis juste heureux que tu ne me fasses plus la tête."_

_"..." _(rougissement)

_"Dark ?"_

-Dark est romantique Riku ! Se fâcha Riza. Et il le prouvera ce soir quand il me kidnappera !

-Mais oui c'est ça. Marmonna l'aîné Harada.

La cloche sonna et tous se rendirent en cour.

Alors que Daisuke travaillait ses exercices de math, Dark lui parla :

_"Daisuke, tu finis à 17 heures 30 ce soir, non ?"_

_"Heu... Oui. Pourquoi ?"_

_"Je veux qu'on aille à la grotte sous les éoliennes."_

_"Pour quoi faire ?"_

_"Tu verras."_

Et puis plus rien.

La journée passa tranquillement même si il eut beaucoup de rumeurs sur l'annonce de Dark. Cela étonnait beaucoup les élèves et même les professeurs. Qui était donc la personne la plus chère du voleur ?

Quand sonna la fin des cours, Daisuke courut jusqu'à la grotte. Là-bas, Dark lui demanda de faire un cercle et d'aller au centre. Ensuite, tous les deux récitèrent des paroles que l'ange noir avait dit en premier puis une lumière venant d'eux surgit et envahit la grotte. Quand elle disparut, Daisuke était toujours au même endroit mais avec en face de lui... Dark !

-Quoi ? comment ? Hurla le jeune garçon effrayé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Daisuke. C'est juste moi.

-Oui, mais comment ?

-Grâce à ce que nous avons fait nos corps se sont séparés.

-Ah ?

_"Mais notre esprit est toujours lié, lui."_

_"Comment ?"_

_"En fait, lorsque tu me le permettra, je sortirai de ton corps pour en avoir un. Mais que la nuit."_

_"Mais ce n'est pas la nuit."_

-Si. Regardes dehors.

Le collégien alla vers l'entrée de la grotte et aperçut la lune et les étoiles dans le ciel sombre.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons fait le rituel pendant toute la soirée. A présent je dirais qu'il est 19 heures.

-19 heures ? Il est tard !

-Assez. Dépêchons-nous d'aller chez toi. Le vol est prévu pour 22 heures 30.

-Quoi ?

Dark s'approcha du roux, le prit par la taille, ce qui le fit rougir, et après avoir crié Wiz, s'envola vers la maison des Niwa. Arrivé là-bas, ils entrèrent et Emiko poussa un cri en les voyant tous les deux séparés. Kosuke débarqua alerté par le hurlement et se stoppa, stupéfait, en voyant les deux garçons. Dark leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

-Mais Dark... murmura Emiko. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de Daisuke pour ce soir.

-Hein ? Prit peur son hôte. Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras.

Toutes la famille mangea et à 22 heures, Dark demanda au collégien d'aller à la place du musé. Celui-ci s'y rendit et là-bas, il vit toute une foule. Il chercha des yeux le voleur qui lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait. A 22 heures 30, tout le monde se tu et observa autour d'eux.

Dark surgit des aires et fonça sur la foule sous les projecteurs, la camera, les regards impressionnés des spectateur et ceux de la police furieuse. Il passa facilement entre les personnes qui se poussèrent sur son chemin et atterrit près de son hôte qui l'attendait. Notre pauvre Daisuke rougit sous les regards curieux des gens et le brun accentua son rougissement lorsqu'il le prit par la taille, vola et se posa sur un toit d'une maison en tenant toujours la taille du roux. Ensuite, l'ange noir caressa tendrement la joue du jeune garçon sous les yeux de tous, puis se pencha doucement pour prendre calmement les lèvres de Daisuke. Celui-ci ne fit aucuns gestes, choqué par ce que Dark faisait. Le voleur se fit plus entreprenant et lui lécha la lèvre inférieur en espérant qu'il ouvre la bouche ce que fit son hôte plus par automatisme qu'envie. Le seigneur ailé lui caressa la langue avec la sienne lui faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Il serrait le jeune garçon contre lui, qui, lui, avait ses bras enroulés autour de sa nuque et les yeux fermés sous le plaisir. Il poussa un faible gémissement contre les lèvres du brun. Le baiser fut rompu et Daisuke ne lâcha pas du regard celui de l'ange noir, en quête de réponses. Dark lui fit tout simplement un sourire espiègle avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Le collégien se débattit cette fois-ci, mais, lorsque la langue du voleur toucha la sienne, il s'arrêta net et répondit au baiser. Et quand le brun s'écarta de lui, le roux fonça sur ses lèvres. Les baisers filèrent sous les regards choqués de spectateurs.

La personne la plus chère aux yeux de Dark était donc ce collégien ?

À Azumano l'homosexualité n'était en rien tabou et il n'y avait personnes d'homophobes. C'était comme ça. Ici les gens acceptent tout. L'origine, la sexualité, le rang, le paranormal... Tout ! Donc ce n'était pas le penchant de Dark pour les garçons qui les choquaient, c'était surtout pour ce collégien que personne n'entend, timide, maladroit, mignon mais qui ne se montre pas. Bref, tout le contraire de Kaito Dark !

Lorsque le voleur fantôme rompit le baiser, son hôte, les jambes en coton, tomba dans ses bras et murmura juste :

-Pourquoi ?

Dark ne répondit pas et s'envola pour le ramener dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Daisuke n'avait aucune envie d'aller au collège. Déjà que la veille sa mère avait piqué une crise d'hystérie en voyant le baiser de Dark à la télé. C'était sûr, elle n'allait pas lâcher son fils de sitôt.

Le jeune Niwa se leva très tard, avec un mal de tête terrible tellement qu'il avait été choqué par ce que lui avait fait le voleur fantôme, et arriva donc très en retard au collège. On sonnait le début des cours quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa salle de classe. Sa salle de classe ? Aucuns des élèves n'étaient dans sa classe et ceux-ci le regardèrent surpris puis commencèrent à murmurer entre eux en le reconnaissant. Le jeune roux rougit et ferma vite la porte pour courir dans sa vrai salle de classe. Quand il fit coulisser la porte, tout le monde se tu et l'observèrent. Notre pauvre collégien dû aller s'asseoir sous les chuchotements des élèves.

-Daisuke !

Celui-ci sursauta lorsque Saheara le prit dans ses bras.

_"Pas touche à mon Daisuke !"_Râla l'ange noir.

_"Dark ?"_

_"J'le tuerai cette nuit !"_

_"Dark !"_

_"Quoi ?"_

-Mon pauvre Daisuke ! Continua le meilleur ami du roux. Tu as été abusé par Dark !

_"Quoi ? Il était consentant !"_

_"Dark !"_

_"Quoi ? C'est vrai !"_

_"T'étais pas obligé de le dire !"_

-Tu es sûr Takeshi qu'il a été abusé ? Fit un élève. J'aurais plutôt dis qu'il était d'accord.

_"Et bah voilà quelqu'un qui a comprit !"_

_"__Dark !"_

_"Daisuke. J'aime quand tu cris mon nom mais attends la nuit pour le faire."_

_"Hein ?"_

_"Mais oui, la nuit où je t'embrasserai, je te caresserai, je te..."_

-Tais-toi ! Hurla affolé son hôte.

Tout le monde se tu et regarda le le jeune Niwa qui rougit.

-Daisuke ça va ? Demanda Saheara.

-Heu... Oui,oui.

-Daisuke. Fit sérieusement son ami. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

-Merci mais...

-Bon alors ! S'exclama Takeshi. Il embrasse bien Dark ?

-Heu... rougit encore plus le collégien sous les regards attentifs des élèves qui essayaient de savoir comment était le baiser de la veille.

Heureusement pour le jeune garçon, sa prof arriva et tout le monde retourna à sa place pour débuter le cour.

_"Daisuke ?"_

_"Hm."_

_"J'embrasse bien ?"_

Le collégien rougit brusquement.

_"C'est quoi cette question ?"_

_"Juste pour savoir c'est tout. Alors ?"_

_"__Moui.__"_

_"Hein ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu."_

_''__Moui.__"_

_"Quoi ?"_

-J'ai dis oui ! S'énerva Daisuke.

Toute la classe l'observa et le jeune roux rougit encore plus. La prof irritée par cette interruption fit sèchement :

-Monsieur Niwa, le fait de parler de votre petit-ami Dark à votre ami Takeshi n'intéresse peut-être pas toute la classe.

-Vous plaisantez ! S'exclama une élève. Niwa est le seul à avoir réussit à charmer Dark !

-C'est vrai ! Cria une autre. Dark a dit lui même qu'il l'aimait !

-Heu... mais il n'a jamais dit ça... Protesta faiblement le jeune Niwa.

-Bien sûr que si ! Cria Risa heureuse pour les deux garçons et folle de yaoi. Il l'a prouvé en t'embrassant devant toute la ville !

-Mais ça ne prouve rien... continua le jeune garçon. On s'est juste embrassé...

_"T'aurais voulu plus ?"_

_"Quoi ? Mais non !"_

_"Dommage."_

-Juste embrassé ? S'exclama Riku. Oui c'est un gros pervers mais il tient à sa réputation de Don Juan et donc jamais il n'embrasserait quelqu'un publiquement sauf si il est amoureux.

'Amoureux. Amoureux.' Ce mot retentit dans la tête de Daisuke. 'Amoureux. Amoureux.' Ça ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. 'Amoureux. Amoureux.' Il avait besoin d'air d'un coup. 'Amoureux. **Amoureux !**' Le roux s'évanouit.

Lorsque Daisuke se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie. Il se redressa péniblement et se leva. Il marcha vers la porte qu'il se prit. Il tomba sur le sol.

-Niwa ?

Il leva les yeux et vit Satoshi.

-Hiwatari !

Le jeune commissaire l'aperçut. Il aida le jeune Niwa à se relever et fit :

-Krad à une question pour Dark.

-Laquelle ?

-''Depuis quand tu couches avec tes hôtes, toi ?"

Le jeune roux rougit et marmonna :

-On s'est juste embrassé c'est tout.

-Ah.

Il eut un silence.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Murmura l'hôte du voleur.

-Niwa, j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas comme moi et que tu ne laisses pas Dark abuser de toi.

-Comme toi ? Mais Dark n'a pas abusé de moi !

_"Tu me défends ? Merci mon coeur !"_

_"Que.. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ce surnom débile ?"_

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça restera entre nous."_

Daisuke rouge de gêne à cause de l'ange noir s'enfuit.

Le soir venu, le jeune Niwa stressait. Il allait revoir Dark en face de lui et franchement et il ne savait plus comment étaient ses sentiments envers lui. Lorsque le soleil se coucha, le voleur fantôme apparut en face de son hôte. Daisuke allait prononcer une phrase mais sa mère demanda aux garçons de venir manger.

Le repas une fois terminé, les deux adolescents remontèrent en haut après avoir souhaité bonne nuit au reste de la famille. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, le brun poussa le jeune roux contre le mur et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-D-Dark ! A-arrêtes !

L'ange noir ne fit rien et accentua au contraire le baiser.

_"Dark stop !"_

_"J'ai envi de toi Daisuke."_

_"Non Dark ! J-Je ne veux pas !"_

Le seigneur ailé n'écouta pas le jeune garçon et se colla contre lui, appuyant ses poignets sur le mur. Daisuke se débattit mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Dark se fit plus entreprenant, mordilla sauvagement son cou et caressa à l'aide de son genou l'entre-jambe du jeune Niwa.

_"Dark ! Non !"_

_"Ais juste du plaisir."_

_"Arrêtes !"_

Le voleur fantôme lâcha ses poignets pour pouvoir faufiler ses mains sous le t-shirt du roux qu'il finit par déchirer lorsque le collégien voulut s'échapper. Il l'embrassa possessivement, prit d'un désir incontrôlable envers son hôte. Celui-ci d'un geste désespéré gifla l'ange noir qui sembla enfin se réveiller. Daisuke le regarda effrayé et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Dark frappa à la porte et lui fit ses excuses mais le jeune garçon refusa de le laisser entrer.

Pendant une semaine Daisuke n'avait plus parlé au seigneur ailé. Il refusait de lui pardonner de n'avoir pensé qu'à son désir et non à ce qu'aurait pu ressentir le jeune Niwa. Celui-ci était perdu. Il ne savait quels étaient ses sentiments à l'égard de l'ange noir. L'aimait-il ? Oui. Comment ? Il l'ignorait.

Deux semaines que Daisuke ignorait Dark. Celui-ci avait même laissé tomber le fait de s'excuser. Il avait comprit qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Trois semaines que Daisuke en voulait toujours au voleur fantôme. Mais ce n'était plus pour les même raisons. Ces temps-ci, il faisait des rêves étranges sur l'ange noir. Celui-ci l'embrassait de toutes parts, le caresserait à différents endroits et lui promettait milles et une chose d'une voix sensuelle. Le jeune roux se réveillait toujours en sursaut confus de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir convenablement depuis ces trois semaines. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers le brun.

Un jour, au collège, à midi, Daisuke mangeait tranquillement quand il repensa à l'un de ses rêves. D'un coup il eut chaud et sentit son pantalon le serrer. Paniqué, il s'enfuit dans les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon d'un coup. Ne se sentant pas encore libéré, il se remit à penser à son rêve où Dark l'embrassait fièvrement tout le long de son torse et laissa sa main descendre jusqu'à prendre son érection en main. Il commença un légé mouvement de va-et-vient ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se faire taire et continua son mouvement. Il alla un peu plus vite, essayant de s'empêcher de gémir. Mais quelques soupirs s'échappaient de ses lèvres et il avait envi de plus. Il accéléra la cadence et un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui échappa :

-Dark.

Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, tout comme ses gémissements ne furent plus qu'un mot ou plutôt un nom : 'Dark. Dark.' Et là ce fut le point non retour, le roux jouit mettant de la semance sur les murs. Fatigué, il se laissa tombé au sol et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Ensuite, il se rhabilla et sortit précipitamment des toilettes.

Le soir venu, Dark apparut comme toujours et se dirigea vers la fenêtre comme toujours. Il avait une oeuvre à voler. Lorsque vers minuit, il revint dans la maison des Niwa, tous dormaient. L'ange noir posa le vase volé sur la table de la cuisine puis monta silencieusement les marches qui le menèrent à l'étage. Là-haut, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son hôte. Toutes les nuits il allait l'observer dormir, s'émerveillant de son visage d'ange. Cette nuit là, il trouva comme toujours le jeune Niwa endormit. Il s'assit près de son lit et l'observa. Les minutes passèrent lentement et Dark ne se lassait pas de regarder le visage serein de son hôte.

Soudain, Daisuke murmura dans son sommeil :

-Dark... Ashiteru*.

Le coeur de l'ange noir fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha lentement et prit délicatement les lèvres du jeune garçon. Il les embrassa avec la plus grande tendresse qu'il le pouvait, ne se lassant pas de leur goût sucré. Bientôt, le collégien répondit au baiser et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le seigneur ailé se figea, attendant sa réaction.

-Pourquoi ? Fut juste la réponse du jeune Niwa

-Parce que je t'aime. Parce que ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans toi. Parce que tu es mon hôte et que je suis ton ange. Parce que tu as volé mon coeur.

_"Parce que tu es mon âme soeur tout simplement."_

Les larmes aux yeux, Daisuke se jeta au cou du voleur fantôme pour l'embrasser passionnément. Dark répondit avec joie au baiser. Il allongea son hôte sur le lit et se mit dessus. Ses mains passèrent sous son t-shirt et caressèrent avec douceur la peau du jeune garçon, ne voulant pas le brusquer mais celui-ci retira fébrilement le haut du seigneur ailé pour le jeter sur le sol. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent puis leurs langues se découvrirent. L'ange noir laissa ses mains s'aventurer sur le torse du collégien qui poussa des gémissements appréciateurs. Le voleur fantôme enleva rapidement le t-shirt du jeune Niwa qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et délaissa ses lèvres pour plutôt donner des baisers humides sur son cou puis sur son torse. Il s'arrêta devant les boutons de chairs durcies par le plaisir de son hôte et commença à les pincer puis à les mordiller. Il aimait les petits gémissements appréciateurs du jeune garçon. Il délaissa ses tétons pour descendre encore plus bas et entrer sa langue dans le nombril du collégien. Il mima l'acte, entrant et sortant sa langue, ce qui fit haleter son futur amant. Le voleur fantôme pressa sa main contre l'érection de Daisuke qui gémit bruyamment et posa brusquement sa main sur sa bouche pour se faire taire de peur de se faire entendre par le reste de la famille. Dark retira doucement sa main et l'embrassa, collant son corps contre le sien, commençant à presser leurs deux érection l'une contre l'autre. Il se moquait que l'on pouvait les entendre, il voulait que le jeune roux cri pour lui. Après avoir torturer les lèvres du jeune garçon, l'ange noir lui enleva délicatement son pantalon et le jeta avec le reste des vêtements. Il souffla ensuite sur l'érection de son hôte qui gémissait de plaisir.

-D..ar..k. Réussit-il à articuler.

Le seigneur ailé lui sourit taquin et revint l'embrasser langoureusement pour ensuite lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux mon coeur ?

-S'il te plais... supplia le roux.

-Quoi donc ?

Dark enleva le caleçon de son amant, et le reste de ses vêtements le suivirent puis il se recolla nu contre son amant. Il lécha le long de sa verge. Daisuke fut prit de soubresaut sous le plaisir et conjura à nouveau :

-Dark ! Fais le !

-Faire quoi bébé ?

Il caressa avec son doigt l'entre-jambe de son hôte sans pour autant l'empoigner. Le jeune garçon n'en pouvait plus. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du voleur et lui suçota le globe de l'oreille le faisant gémir. L'ange noir excité comme pas possible, frotta leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre, les poussant à avoir de faibles cris de plaisir. Daisuke qui avait mal à force d'être dur ne tint plus et supplia :

-Dark ! Touches moi !

-Où ça ? Chuchota le voleur fantôme. Là ?

Il caressa la cuisse du roux.

-Ici ?

Il caressa ses hanches.

-Plus bas.

-Où ? Là ?

Il empoigna la verge du plus jeune.

-Oui !

-Tu veux quoi maintenant ?

Il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient ce qui fit gémir le jeune Niwa.

-Que je l'embrasse ?

Il donna des petits baisers tout le long de sa verge.

-Que je la lèche ?

Il la lécha à plusieurs endroits.

-Que je la prenne dans ma bouche ?

Il l'engloutit.

-Oui ! Cria Daisuke sous le vaste plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Dark commença à bouger sa tête pour faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Son hôte gémissait, ses doigts se mêlant dans les cheveux de l'ange noir. Au moment où il se sentit venir, le seigneur ailé arrêta tout. Le jeune roux poussa un grognement ce qui fit rire le voleur qui lui vola un baiser puis lui présenta trois doigts et lui ordonna de les lécher. Le collégien le fit, s'appliquant à bien les humidifier et excitant encore plus le brun. Celui-ci gémit en le regardant lubriquement :

-Putain ! Qu'est ce tu sais faire avec cette langue !

Daisuke rougit mais continua de lubrifié les doigts. Dark les reprit mais le jeune garçon ne voulut pas les lâcher alors il les remplaça par sa langue. Il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du roux qui bougea sous l'inconfort. L'ange noir fit entrer et sortir le doigt puis en rajouta un deuxième et fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Le collégien poussa un gémissement plaintif et pour lui faire oublier la douleur, le voleur l'embrassa. Il mit un troisième doigt et ceux-ci entrèrent et sortirent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin la prostate du jeune Niwa. Le jeune garçon poussa un cri de plaisir et déhancha ses hanches pour le ressentir. Lorsque Dark estima qu'il était prêt à le recevoir, il lui écarta doucement les jambes et le pénétra lentement. Daisuke se cambra de douleur et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. L'ange noir s'arrêta immédiatement et s'excusa. Il voulut sortir du jeune garçon de peur de lui faire du mal mais celui-ci le retint en enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour du voleur. Le seigneur ailé le regarda surprit mais ne dit rien et fit un suçon sur le cou de son amant. Quand le roux ne ressentit plus aucunes souffrances, il permit au brun de bouger. Celui-ci donna de doux coup de reins pour ne pas blesser le jeune Niwa qui gémit de plaisir.

-Aaaaah. Daaaark.

-Mmm. Daissssuke. Tu es ssssi étroiiiiiit.

-Désolé. Fit penaud l'adolescent.

L'ange noir rit.

-C'est très bien au contraire.

Le jeune garçon sourit puis gémit le prénom de son amant. Celui-ci alla un peu plus vite. Il aimait le corps de son hôte. Il se sentait bien en lui et c'était pareil pour le collègien qui se sentait remplit avec le seigneur ailé en lui. Lorsque Dark toucha sa prostate, Daisuke se cambra et supplia son ange de continuer. Le voleur accéléra la cadence et fut plus puissant. Le roux n'en pouvait plus. Les violents coups de reins en lui le faisant crier de plaisir mais il en redemandait encore et encore.

-Aaaaah ! Plus ! Cria-t-il. Dark !

L'ange noir sortit de son amant pour le reprendre violemment et donner de brusques coups de reins dans l'intimité de son hôte qui voyait des étoiles sous le plaisir grandissant. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur apogée, ils crièrent à l'unisson le nom de l'autre et jouirent en même temps.

Dark tomba sur Daisuke, exténué. Tous les deux reprirent peu à peu leur souffle et le voleur sortit du jeune garçon pour s'allonger à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Dark. Murmura le roux en s'endormant doucement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis l'ange noir rejoignit le collégien dans le pays des songes.

Le lendemain, quand Daisuke se réveilla, il sentit un bras sur son torse. Il regarda le jeune homme endormit à ses côtés.

-Aaaah ! Cria-t-il apeuré.

Le brun grogna puis ouvrit ses yeux violets.

-Daisuke. Grogna-t-il. Je suis fatigué mon coeur, laisse moi dormir.

Il prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et ferma les yeux d'allégresse.

-Da-rk ? Bégaya le collégien.

-Hm.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Le soleil s'est levé pourtant.

-Oh ça.

Dark ouvrit des yeux et s'assit en ayant toujours son amant dans ses bras.

-Tu te souviens du rituel ?

Le jeune Niwa hocha la tête.

-Et bien... expliqua l'ange noir. Lorsque nous avions fait le rituel c'était pour séparer nos corps car nous le voulions.

-Et ?

-Le rituel ne marche que quand les deux personnes sont des âmes soeurs.

Le collégien rougit. Le voleur l'embrassa puis continua :

-Je ne pouvais sortir de ton corps que la nuit. Il fallait que nous nous unissons pour que j'ai mon corps à moi.

-Nous unir ? Comment ?

-Nous l'avons fait cette nuit. Rit le seigneur ailé.

Daisuke rougit encore plus et évita le regard de son amant. Celui-ci lui tint le menton et lui déclara en le regardant dans les yeux :

-Je t'aime Daisuke.

-Moi aussi Dark. Rougit le plus jeune.

Dark embrassa le roux et l'allongea sous lui. Il commença à lui caresser les cuisses quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête et aperçurent Emiko sur le cadre de la porte.

-Dans la cuisine une fois que vous êtes habillé.

Elle partit et les deux amants se regardèrent effrayés. Elle allait les tuer.

**C'est finit ! Franchement, je sais que le manga est finit depuis longtemps mais je mourrai d'envie de mettre une fic Dark/Dai !**

*Je t'aime en japonais.


End file.
